updated truth or dare
by MemeyCreamy
Summary: uhhh updated


the boys went over to cart mans house for a sleepover with pizza and shit we begin while in a mist of playing truth or dare 'hmmmm i dare you to run around in a banana suit screaming your moms name'' Cartman said to Kenny,he grabbed the suit and ran around screaming him moms name the police shot him thinking he might ''harm'' someone,Stan sighed ''god fucking dammit they killed Kenny again'' Cartman said ''your turn jew'' ''uhhhh dare...no yeah dare'' he said, Stan said''ok...errrrrr act gay for 2 weeks!'' Kyle fell back in this seat ''W...WHAT?'' Kyle stuttered ''N...N..NO WHAT THE HELL MAN'' Cartman said ''ok then truth is it true you have a crush on a guy?'' Kyle said in a mad tone''NO NO NO NO NO AND NO!'' everyone stopped their eyes blank,Kyle ran away he said ''i have to...errrr use the bathroom NOTHING ELSE'' Cartman was frozen everything and everyone around him didn't matter he was was frozen like internet explorer stan grabbed the nearest pillow and smashed his face in it and screamed ''WHAT THE FUCK IS THIS ANYMORE? Kyle came back he sat next to Cartman and said ''do i have to do the dare now fat ass'' he poked Cartman he was still;still he shuttered and stood up and went upstairs to his room and grabbed a pillow he held it firmly and hit kyle in the head and screamed in his pillow both Stan and Cartman had the same idea if we got his phone we could know Stan distracted him then held him down while Cartman got his phone no pass code no problem he opened his messaging app he froze again Stan looked at too he froze Kyle grabbed his phone fast in total silence kyle put his phone away and said ''we should go to bed'' they got in their sleeping bags but while they slept Cartman was still frozen he got myles phone again and read the names again with one him not knowing he looked at the messages and dropped the phone and put it next to Kyle with a note on it ;it read ''Kyle please don't call Stan bunny boo and me Figgy putting just no no from your friend JUST FREIND KYLE Cartman p.s i hate you even more now

Kyle woke up first he looked at his phone and read the note he looked at Cartman,then Stan he grabbed a marker and wrote figgy putting on cart mans forehead and he made some cereal Stan woke up and froze remembering last night so he went to the kitchen and pretend nothing happened then cartman went to brush his teeth he screamed kyle smirked ''hehheheheheh'' Cartman yelled ''WHAT THE FUCK MAN'' Kyle laughed then Stan grabbed the same pillow he screamed he hit Kyle and then hit him self a good 12 times

At school Cartman was made fun of the most ''figgy putting,...fucking kyle...''he murmured Then he had an evil idea he wrote on the board when no one was around it said ''Kyle calls Stan bunny boo and Cartman Figgy putting'' he ran and got back to class so as kyle left school he saw the poster he bushed as he crumpled the poster he knew Cartman would do this for revenge so he'd play a ''prank'' on him kyle laughed evilly

meanwhile,Stan was thinking was his friend was gay then he thought am _i_ G...gay? Stan looked forward and thought ''no no he just thought it was a prank yeah a prank'' Kyle grabbed 2 ketchup packets and told Stan his plan Stan giggled and Kyle thought ''this will teach that fat fuck...wow Stan has a cute laugh WAIT...no no I'm not gay just feminte no no I'm not gay or bi I'm errrrr'' Stan asked whats wrong Kyle stuttered ''i..ii IM FINE ITS OK'' Kyle chuckled nervously Stan looked at Kyle oddly Kenny got back and was gonna help with Kyle's plan

\- j chapter:2-the plan  
Cartman looked around he felt like he was being watched he was on his way to Kyles house for a other sleep over they sat down Kyle looked oddly at him they were playing truth or dare again Cartman asked kyle truth or dare ''Dare'' cartman said ''show us your phone'' Kyle stopped and froze he said''W..WHY?''''OK then truth is it true you set up a plan to emmbress me for the poster Kyle stuttered ''h..h..how did you know?'' ''i was behind you dips shit'' Kyle said ''yeah'' Cartman was next he choose truth Kyle asked'' Who's your crush then fatass'' Cartman said ''no one why you asking'' then everyone got a message that said put your seacrts in a hat and guess who it is

to be continued

\


End file.
